To Be A Slave To Darkness REWRITE
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: Voldemort and his Death Eaters attack and take over Hogwarts in the middle of the night. The occupants are given the choice to join him or become slaves to those who are loyal to the Dark Lord. Harry is forced to become Voldemort’s Slave
1. Choices: Follower or Slave

**TO BE A SLAVE TO DARKNESS**

**Author: **JediBant

**Version: **2

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **Violence, Torture, Slavery. May be others later.

**Summery: **Voldemort and his Death Eaters attack and take over Hogwarts in the middle of the night. The occupants are given the choice to join him or become slaves to those who are loyal to the Dark Lord. Singled out, as always, Harry is forced to become Voldemort's personal slave, but for what purpose?

**Authors** **Note:** Alright this is the new and hopefully improved version of To Be A Slave To Darkness, more detail and a slightly different plot, i think Harry gave in to easily in the last one. So tell me what you think.

**Chapter I**

The attack came while everyone was asleep. The small group of teachers and prefects who were patrolling the hallways were over powered before they could call for help. Anyone who went against the Death Eaters were killed or incapacitated before they could get far.

The masked men flooded the school and headed to the secret house entrances, where their children and other followers of the dark lord still in school were waiting to let the inside.

Students were woken to white-masked faces handing over their beds. They were rounded up in their common rooms while the Death Eaters finished their work then they were transported down to the great hall.

Slytherin house was by far the easiest to clear out. Most of the members were loyal to the Dark Lord and knew the attack was coming, so they quickly and quietly moved out of their dorms to the common rooms and then on to the Great hall once the few trouble makers were subdued.

Gryffindor house was of course the opposite; showing off their main trait of bravery, or stupidity depending on which way you saw it. The students fought back with all their worth and anything they could find, some throwing sheets and personal items in an effort to fight back if their wands were inaccessible. The Death Eaters main mistake was to not capture Harry Potter first. The Boy-Who-Lived had quickly been placed as commander of their little army, taking down Death Eaters left and right without regard for his own safety, only the protection of others. But once Potter had been subdued the rest faltered and were easily dealt with.

The students were all tied to together one after the other and led down to the great hall. They moved passively through the halls following the person in front of them. They passed the bodies of dead Teachers, Prefects and Death Eaters as they walked, drawing whimpers and sobs from some members of the train but their captures push along anyone who lingered for too long.

All the other houses were already waiting. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were all bound in the same way as the Gryffindors and the small group of Slytherins who hadn't cooperated were attached to the back of the Hufflepuff train. The rest of the Slytherins, plus a few from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were unchain having sworn their allegiance and were standing in a group sneering at their fellow students.

The Death Eaters had formed a circle around the prisoners. It was a testament to how much support Voldemort had been able to raise since his rise the year before during the Tri-wizard tournament.

Not long after the Gryffindors had been herded into the room more Death Eaters arrived, bringing the surviving teachers and prefects with them, some chained, others thrown over a shoulder or levitated, those of which were dropped carelessly on the floor near their colleagues. Many of the children cried out in despair at the sight, feeling that their last hope was lost with the professors' capture. Some of the older students took it upon themselves to comfort the younger years as best they could but really their hopes were fading with the youngsters so it did not help much.

The Death Eaters stood silently then. None moved.

The students looked around nervously, guessing but frantically hoping that their guess was wrong and…

Harry gasped and his hands rose to his forehead, startling the Death Eaters nearby into action. Expecting Potter to do something towards escape they tried to attack first. Two of the Death Eaters shot the Cruciatus Curse at the teen. Harry screamed under the double dose of pain, collapsing to the ground in agony, but being attached to the students next to him he pulled the people in front and behind him as he fell causing a domino effect.

Shocked the Death Eaters lifted their curses and everyone watched as they Gryffindors landed in a pile on the floor, unable or unwilling to help them.

"Well this wasn't the welcome I was expecting from Gryffindor house," everyone turned to the door where Voldemort had just entered the room.

As expected all 100 or so students shot to their feet glaring at the dark lord in defiance, some voicing their opinion on the idea. A well placed glare and a curse on one of the students sent them all back to cowering with the rest of the chained student body.

Only on stayed absolutely upright and maintained eye contact although his hands shook from the unforgivables he had been subjected to moments before. The pair locked gaze for a few seconds as Voldemort scanned over all the students. He then turned to the group of unchained students. "These are the ones who would join our cause?"

"Yes M'lord," one of the Death Eaters replied.

Voldemort tilted his head thoughtfully, then, "Are there any others who would join me?" he asked turning back to the others.

Many looked around nervously looking to see if anyone would accept the offer. A few from each of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw swore their allegiance, around a dozen from each house but no more from Slytherin, most were already unchained. Those who agreed were magically unchained and the excess chains disappeared, the two ends joined together immediately as if magnetized pilling the prisoners towards each other to allow for the lost length causing them to stumble or fall at the sudden movement.

The freed students were ushered towards the other group. One student started in the direction of the others but suddenly changed direction and ran towards the exit.

"Crucio"

The student dropped to the floor screaming in pain. Two Death Eaters moved over to him and dragged him over to Voldemort's feet.

"Perfect," Voldemort said holding the curse for a minute more before dropping it, leaving the boy a whimpering mess on the floor. Voldemort turned to the group of Death Eaters to be and randomly chose one, "Kill him."

The student, a Hufflepuff seventh year, hesitated for a moment looking between the whimpering child, the Dark Lord and his peers, he stepped forward slowly towards them taking a wand offered to him by one of the Death Eaters. Slowly the boy raised the wand, his eyes darting nervously before he whispered the forbidden words, "Avada Kedavra." A flash of green and the whimpering stopped.

Voldemort smirked seeming pleased then his wand shot up and the new Death Eater screamed.

"Never hesitate again." He turned away towards one of the Death Eaters in the circle. "You and your team, take them up to the charms rooms and get them ready, they will be initiated tonight."

The Death Eater nodded and led the group out followed by seven other Death Eaters.

"Now, what to do with the rest of you?" Voldemort moved along the lines noting who flinched or cowered and who glared defiantly at him. When he got to the end of the line his mouth curled into what could have been a smirk. "Avery!"

One of the Death Eaters rushed forward, knelt and kissed Voldemort's robes then stood up again.

"Take your team down to the kitchen and dispose of the vermin down there."

"NO!" Hermione screeched.

Voldemort turned on her as Avery and his team left. "I little soft spot for the elves have you? Ah yes Draco's told me all about you and your love of the pests, Potter's little Mudblood friend."

"Hypocrite!"

Everyone turned towards the voice.

"Be quiet Potter," McGonagall snapped from the other side of the room, pulling slightly against the Death Eaters restraining her.

"Your father is just as _unpure_ as her parents," Harry said ignoring his head of house, "You make this image around yourself as if you have the purest blood in the world and above everyone else when really you're just the same the people you murder."

Voldemort stopped in front of him. A hand shot out and grabbed his chin, Harry hit his knees pulling the others around him down as well but most were ready and only a few hit the floor.

"We will have to do something about that mouth of yours, it's going to get you into trouble."

"M'lord?" Avery had returned.

"What?" Voldemort snapped but not looking away or letting go of Harry whose lip was bleeding from biting through it to keep from giving Voldemort the pleasure of hearing his pain.

"The house elves are gone, looks like they left during the fighting."

"Shame; take these down to the kitchens, it can be their new calling in life, serving us. We expect breakfast in one hour."

"Yes my lord," the death eaters started to herd the students towards the door.

"And Avery," the man turned back, "If any of them resist, kill them. Unless you want them for sport of course." The death eaters made sounds of pleasure at the idea and continued with their work leering at the students.

Voldemort kept his hold on Harry until the boy when limb under his hand. He then waved a hand and the chains around the boy's hands and neck fell off.

"Malfoy, take this one down to the dungeon, and teach him how to treat his betters."

"With pleasure."

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

Oh i feel so loved, thanks to everyone who replied, sorry to those who thought it was an update, i know authors notes can be extremely annoying, i hate them myself but they serve their purpose.

**cooroo**

**Mistress of Eternal Night** - Thats what i mean, there is no detail, it may as well be a list of events thats basically what it is at the moment, i hope to change that.

**the-gothic-furby** - thats a very interesting name you have there.

**Angel the Devil's Daughter**

**Freak in Corner** - yes i see you there thanks.

**Yo misma** - i know what you mean its so annoying when you don't know whether to watch a fic anymore or not. Thanks

**Nova** - sorry

**PrphtssP** - Have started, lets just hope i can finish, thats my problem, i start all these fics but they remain unfinished.

**star22** - thanks nice to know it's appreciated.

**ssjimiratrks** - did i spell that right? Does that stand for anything?

**Darksider-4-ever**


	2. A different form of Persuasion

**TO BE A SLAVE TO DARKNESS**

**Author: **JediBant

**Version: **2

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **Violence, Torture, Slavery. May be others later.

**Summery: **Voldemort and his Death Eaters attack and take over Hogwarts in the middle of the night. The occupants are given the choice to join him or become slaves to those who are loyal to the Dark Lord. Singled out, as always, Harry is forced to become Voldemort's personal slave, but for what purpose?

**Authors** **Note:** Hey, everyone, I am so happy at the moment, I got into my uni course, I can hardly believe it YAY! Anyway sorry I have taken so long to update, hopefully I will be able to update again soon.

* * *

**Chapter II**

Harry blinked up at the sudden light that entered his cell. He hadn't seen or heard anyone for the last week, either Voldemort had devised this as a new form of torture, the Death Eaters were bored with him or something had happened to make them too busy to spend their evenings torturing him. So far he couldn't work out which was worse.

He wasn't sure how long it had been since the attack, there was no light entering the room and his meals were irregular and never a certain occurrence, Death Eaters came and went as they pleased taking out their anger and frustration on him, however if he had to guess he would have said that he had been there for two months give or take a week or so, it was starting to get colder as they got further into winter and Harry was sure they had removed any heating charms that had been placed in the lower parts of the castle.

He tried to control his chattering teeth and regain feeling and with it use of his extremities as two Death Eaters entered the cell.

"Your Lord wants to see you," the taller of the two informed him.

"He's not my Lord and never will be," Harry forced out hoarsely, glaring at the two.

"Crucio."

Harry twisted in his chains but didn't scream, although air rushed past his damaged vocal cords.

The shorter but by no means smaller of the two come forward and unchained him before they both started to drag him out of the room. His shoulders screamed at the new abuse, they hadn't moved from their position against the wall for a long time and pain flared as blood and feeling rushed back to his arms.

Harry was half carried half dragged to the great hall which was filled with Death Eaters eating, none of them wore masks as they had during the attack, they seemed to believe that it was no longer necessary as they controlled Hogwarts and everyone in it. Dotted around the room were the captive students serving them, many were being taunted or attacked by their 'masters' but none retaliated in any way, they just ignored it as best they could and continued on with their work.

Up on the high table sat what Harry assumed was Voldemort's inner circle, it seemed to consist of the group who had been at the graveyard and those who had escaped or been rescued from Azkaban earlier in the year.

Voldemort sat centre stage, picking off a plate while he looked over a sheet of parchment in front of him. To his left was Lavender Brown, holding a pitcher which she was using to refill Voldemort's goblet every time he drank from it and on his right was a seventh year student Harry didn't know who seemed to be waiting for Voldemort's signal to get anything else he needed, both looked extremely nervous as if Voldemort was going to attack them at any moment.

The newly entered threesome was ignored by Voldemort but all other movement in the hall stopped, everyone's attention was on the Boy-Who-Lived. No one tried to get Voldemort's attention, letting him keep his own time, Harry was pretty sure he was trying to make a point by forcing them to wait until he was ready.

Ten minutes after they entered the room Voldemort was still reading and still hadn't acknowledged them, while Harry's legs were complaining from lack of use and he didn't know how much longer they would hold him upright, even with the two Death Eaters holding him up.

Harry gave an impatient sigh, "I can go back to my cell if this is a bad time."

The taller Death Eater slapped him and kicked his feet out from under him, Harry grunted as he hit the floor and glared up at the Death Eater, "You will be silent unless spoken to," the man snapped.

"You still have quite a mouth on you I see. We will have to do something about that." Voldemort had abandoned his parchment and had moved around the table towards him. Harry made to stand up but his legs wouldn't support him, it had been too long since he had last used them.

"I had hoped you would have learnt your lesson from your time with my loyal followers but as always you need a different type of persuasion," Voldemort nodded to 2 nearby Death Eaters who grabbed the slaves closest to them.

One was a Hufflepuff 1st year who Harry remembered from the sorting as Nigel Toffs, the other was a 4th year Slytherin who he knew only as Higgins, she was a quiet girl who preferred to observe and study to the normal activities of her house mates, she seemed better suited to Ravenclaw, Harry vaguely wondered if she had asked the sorting hat to put her in Slytherin as he had asked it to put him in Gryffindor.

Both students were dragged forward to the centre of the room in front of Voldemort.

"I will give you two choices, give in to me or I will let my Death Eaters have these two in your place, I hear they are getting rather bored of you." He turned his wand on Higgins and cast the Cruciatus curse on her, "You have about ten minutes to make your decision, after that she will loose the essence of who she is and I start on the boy, so really you have all the time in the world, or as long as it takes to torture every slave in this castle to insanity."

Harry struggled against the Death Eaters who were still holding him.

"A single word will end her suffering Harry."

"Stop it."

"Not the word I'm looking for Harry, try again." Voldemort said as if he was talking to a toddler who was getting their words mixed up.

"Leave her alone, I will so as you say, just please leave her alone."

Voldemort smiled sickeningly and lifted the curse, "Take these two down to Potter's cell."

Harry started to struggled again, "You said you'd let them go!"

"I said no such thing, I will keep these two, and should you step out of line they will take you punishment."

Harry watched helpless as they two children were carried out of the room, Nigel sobbing hysterically and Higgins shaking violently as an after effect of the curse.

"Now, Harry the situation is quite simple, you do everything I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it, and those two will be treated well, I will even increase their comfort if you behave well, but if you don't do as you are told then they will both bare any punishment that are dealt out to you, understood?"

Harry nodded.

"Harry, don't try my patience."

"Yes sir," Harry ground out through clenched teeth.

Voldemort regarded him for a moment then nodded grudgingly.

"That will do for now but you will call me Master Harry."

Harry glared up at him, but somehow managed to hold his tongue.

Voldemort smirked, "Good you are at last learning," he turned to the Death Eaters still holding Harry, "Take him to my quarters I will be there in a moment."

Voldemort then returned what he had been doing before Harry had interrupted him and the rooms' inhabitance returned to their normal behaviour as Harry was removed from the hall.


	3. New Rules, New Setting, New Master

**TO BE A SLAVE TO DARKNESS**

**Author: **Jedi-Bant

**Version: **2

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **Violence, Torture, Slavery. May be others later.

**Summery: **Voldemort and his Death Eaters attack and take over Hogwarts in the middle of the night. The occupants are given the choice to join him or become slaves to those who are loyal to the Dark Lord. Singled out, as always, Harry is forced to become Voldemort's personal slave, but for what purpose?

**Authors** **Note:** Alright this is the new and hopefully improved version of To Be a Slave to Darkness, more detail and a slightly different plot, I think Harry gave in to easily in the last one. So tell me what you think.

**Chapter III**

The Death Eaters brought him to a large set of rooms and threw him in one corner where there was a mat and a chain attached to the wall. One taller of the two conjured a manacle onto Harry's ankle then with another flick of his wand attached the chain to it before they both left.

Harry gave the chain an experimental tug in case the death eater had cast the spell incorrectly, but it didn't budge, he also considered using wandless magic to remove it but decided that he would keep that ability a secret for as long as he could so that it could be used to his advantage later.

Instead he turned his attention to the room he was in. He was obviously in a suite of rooms, there was a small kitchen to one side of the main room, which he was in, and three doors which he assumed lead to a bedroom, a bathroom and a study or office. The room was decorated in black and silver making it very dark except for the large fire that was crackling merrily against one wall. There was a small coffee table surrounded by a sofa and two high backed chairs in front of the fire and a dinning chairs and table near the kitchen. Otherwise the room was rather bear, there were no personal items anywhere in the room, there pictures on the walls, although there were less faded places where pictures had once sat, in essence it could have simply been a guest room.

The chain that attached Harry to the wall wasn't long enough for him to explore the other rooms; it was barely long enough for him to touch the floor with that foot. So he had no choice but to sit on the thin mat, which did nothing to stop the cold from the stone castle floor from reaching him, and wait for Voldemort or someone else to come.

* * *

The door slammed as Voldemort entered his quarters startling Harry awake. 

After waiting for 2 hours Harry had given into sleep, which had been short supply recently. His position against the wall didn't allow for very comfortable sleeping arrangements but he had managed to curl up against the cold surface and sleep for a few hours.

Voldemort didn't look in the least bit happy; he stormed straight past Harry into one of the other rooms. He didn't emerge again for a half hour, although Harry could hear him cursing and ranting to someone, either through the fire or to himself. When he did come out he disappeared again into one of the other rooms, emerging in different cloths. He then collapsed in one of the chairs and picked up a book that was on the table.

He completely ignored Harry not even glancing at him when he past him going between rooms, Harry might have thought that he had been forgotten but he found it more likely that Voldemort was trying to unnerve him before striking. What ever the reason Harry wasn't going to let his guard down while Voldemort was anywhere near him. He waited silently in his corner for Voldemort to make the first move.

Another half hour had gone by when the manacle around Harry's ankle fell off. Harry glanced down at it then snapped his vision back up to Voldemort. The Dark Lord hadn't moved a centimetre, either he hadn't noticed the change in Harry's condition or he had caused it to see what Harry did.

Unsure as to what to do but not wanting to cause Voldemorts' anger to be taken out on any of the other students, Harry stayed where he was. But as the minutes went by without any movement except to turn the page of his book, Harry decided to chance making himself known if only to get some kind of reaction out of his enemy.

"Am I supposed to being doing something or are we just going to sit here ignoring each other all night?"

Voldemort looked up at him for a moment, but no more before returning to his book.

Harry scowled at the top of the man's head, but sat quietly for another ten minutes before he started to get restless. His body was telling him to sleep but his mind refused to let his guard down.

"Can you cook Potter?"

Harry jumped at the unexpected question and frowned in confusion as he realised what he had been asked.

"Yes, if I have too."

Voldemort nodded towards the small kitchen and returned to his book.

Harry glanced in the direction of the kitchen, this was definitely not what he had expected, but he slowly pushed himself up off of the floor, always watching Voldemort expecting him to lash out at any moment. Once on his feet Harry paused to watch for a moment in case this was a trick before heading towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was separated from the rest of the room by a waist high bench the underside of which was lined with cupboards and draws. The bench surrounded the entire area except for a metre wide gap which you could enter through. There were more cupboards lining the wall at head level. There was also some larger floor-to-ceiling cupboards which Harry found had food in, one for cool food, one for frozen and another for food that didn't need to be kept cold. Harry slowly made his way around the room checking each of the cupboards and draws to see what was in them. They were filled with everything that one would need and want in a kitchen, including the magical versions of muggle kitchen appliances.

Harry started to collect what he needed to make a meal, then as an after thought he stuck his head out of the kitchen and addressed his capture.

"Anything you want in particular?"

"No," he replied still not looking up from his book.

"Alright anything that you can't eat that I should avoid?"

"There is nothing in that kitchen that I either dislike or can't eat."

"Ok then." Harry retreated back into the kitchen, even though they were still in the same room there was still a barrier between them.

He decided on making a simple meal of meat and vegetables, he was easily able to cook most meals, his aunt had been lazy when it came to cooking and there was no way in hell that his uncle or cousin would ever get off their fat arses and cook so the task had fallen on the youngest member of the household. Of course when the family had friends over there was no way that the Dursley's could serve anything other then the best and most exotic meals so Harry could make anything from curry to pavlova if the occasion called for it, but right now he only had enough energy to make a simple meal.

He briefly contemplated cooking chicken and leaving it slightly raw in the hope that Voldemort would be poisoned but the thought of Higgins and Toffs changed his mind, he wasn't willing to risk their lives.

Thirty minutes later Harry brought a meal out and placed it on the dinning table, unsure what he would want to drink and unwilling to try another question/answer session with Voldemort, Harry simply put a goblet of water next to the meal then returned to the kitchen to clean up. He vague heard Voldemort move to the table and began eating.

Surprisingly, Voldemort did nothing to test that Harry hadn't poisoned the food, probably trusting that Harry would not endanger his classmate, but then there was really nothing in the kitchen that he could use to tamper with the food, except cooking it wrong.

When Harry finished cleaning the kitchen he turned to find Voldemort standing in the gap in the bench.

"Clean up then come to me," He then left.

Taking a deep breath Harry did as he was told, collecting the plate and cup from the table and washing it up before returning to the other room where Voldemort was again sitting in one of the chairs. Harry stopped a few metres away.

"You would do well to remember that you are no longer a person you are a possession. You do not have a name, an identity or an opinion. You will not speak until spoken too and only to people that I say you can speak too. When you do speak you will address me as Master and any of my followers as Sir or Ma'am. When I enter the room you will stop whatever you are doing and kneel, the same goes for when my followers enter. You are not to stand again until I tell you too, if I tell you to do something before letting you stand then you will crawl, is that understood?"

By this point Harry's face was well past red with anger, but he nodded his understanding the rules, not that he would necessarily obey them.

"If you behave then the two students in the dungeon with be treated well, I may even upgrade their accommodations to make them more comfortable, but every comfort or discomfort that they receive will depend directly on your behaviour. Come here."

Harry cautiously moved around the couch until he was standing in front of the chair Voldemort was in. Voldemort cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Harry then the floor. The Gryffindor scowled but dropped to the floor at Voldemort's feet. Voldemort's hand shot out and grabbed a handful of Harry's hair forcing his head back. "You will do exactly as you are told as soon as you are told to do it, without hesitation." Without releasing Harry he pulled his wand from his robes.

A silver liquid slide out of its tip and wound around Harry' neck before settling and going hard. Voldemort released his hold on Harry as his hands shot up to his neck to try and remove the collar. Harry felt around the edge of the metal surface but found that it was smooth the entire way around with no discernible catch.

"That can not be removed by anyone other then me. Should you leave this room without permission it will slowly tighten until you loose consciousness, I can also command it to do so if you disobey me," To prove his point the collar started to tighten around Harry's throat until it was tightly pressing in on his skin but not enough to choke him.

"Every day you will make my breakfast and dinner, most days I will eat lunch in the great hall unless I tell you otherwise. You will also clean these rooms everyday. Once those chores are done you will sit on the mat in the corner and not move under any circumstances without my permission. I expect everything to be finished by the time I return in the evenings. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir."

The collar tightened slightly but Harry refused to call Voldemort master even if it meant his life and he was pretty sure that everyone in the kitchen would agree with him. Harry simply knelt in front of him as his air supply dwindled. It took all of his self control not to panic but it was only just suppressed.

Finally Voldemort released the collar slightly allowing Harry to breathe again.

"That will do for now but you will call Master eventually, whether you like it or not."

Harry would have liked to think that Voldemort was wrong, but when he thought about it, he knew that should it depend on someone's life for him to call him Master then he would do so with very little hesitation.

"For now on everything you have, everything you do is because I have allowed it. You are not a person, you are a possession and from now on you do now have a name, you are not Harry or Potter or that infantile pseudonym they have given you. Eventually if you do as you're told I may give you a new name but until such time you will answer to Boy or Slave or anything else my followers decide to call you."

* * *

**Hey Guys, **

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update i had most of this chapter written but i got stuck and had to leave it for awhile, but i was on the bus today and show it on my laptop and decided to finish it. Honestly i do not know when i will usdate again cause i have exams in two weeks but after that i will try and update, i have a few weeks off then. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Lov  
JEDI-BANT**


End file.
